<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the fluff of us. by Thehedgehogat221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296647">Just the fluff of us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b'>Thehedgehogat221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the three of us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle Buddies (Achievement Hunter), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I'm writing a fic set in the GTA AU where Jeremy and Ryan are in a poly relationship with a OC, Taliah, I keep thinking about cute stuff with no plot so I thought, hey, why not make a separate work for it?</p><p>Update 02/06/2020-</p><p>Now with 100 percent more smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just the three of us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'll take my Poly ship from my cold dead hands. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I'm their girlfriend."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the crew saw the trio entangled in a mess of arms and legs, it was a bit surprising, They assumed that Taliah was dating Ryan, seeing as they seemed to work well as a team, so seeing Jeremy with his head on her shoulder was a odd moment. </p><p> </p><p>It was Geoff, who brought it up, of course it was, that man has no tact </p><p> </p><p>"So...whats up with you three?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan went a shade of bright pink and tried to ignore the topic, Jeremy just sorta...laughed.</p><p> </p><p>It was Taliah who just shrugged and sipped her coffeee</p><p> </p><p>"I'm their girlfriend." </p><p> </p><p>"What...like both of them?" Micheal asked </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"So..you....?" Gavin giggled</p><p> </p><p>"Okay now I've gotta know." Geoff laughed "How the fuck does sex work?"</p><p> </p><p>It was at that point Ryan left the room</p><p> </p><p>"Like...have you ever crossed the streams?" </p><p> </p><p>Gavin and Micheal were a laughing mess in the corner, while Jeremy looked like he was gonna explode from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>"The same way sex works for you, Geoffrey." Taliah smirks "So unless you wanna discuss your sex life, lets not talk about ours."</p><p> </p><p>Geoff went quiet after that, but it wouldn't be the first time he probed the trio about their intimate acts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cute things: A list.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love this trio, they make my heart happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Jeremy comes up with the worst/best pick up lines.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>On date night, when Taliah's all dressed up, the boys will wink at each other and fist bump.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Taliah calls Ryan 'Babe' and sometimes Jeremy has called him it out of pure habit (It never ends well, Gavin stop laughing)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Ryan is the eldest, The other two constantly tease him about it, They call him 'old man' 'Old guy' 'Grandpa'</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Jeremy will tease Taliah and Ryan for only dressing in black (We get it, you're E D G Y)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Jeremy and Ryan will hug after difficult missions (If its a rough one maybe its more of a cuddle)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They all love each other and complete each other.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spicy stuff: A list.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>look, I'm only human (After all)</p><p>I have urges and I was feeling spicy. </p><p>Am I ashamed? No.</p><p>Should I be?</p><p>Probably.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Ryan likes having his hair pulled.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Jeremy has a mild praise kink.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Ryan likes it when he's called <em>Vagabond. </em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Knife play is a big thing.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Taliah likes to be choked.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>And no, Geoff, there's never any "Crossing of swords"</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>"Its not gay if its a threesome."</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A summary of the timeline.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is more for myself for than anyone else, but hey, if you're curious as to how The Battle Buddies were created and how they met Hornet, then read on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Ryan was with the Fakes until Ray died</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>He then left the crew to join 'the Agency' where he paired with Jeremy. "The battle buddies" Were born.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They worked together for two years, until Taliah joined them.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They worked together for another year before retiring back to Los Santos.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Jeremy joined the Fakes with Ryan vouching for him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tattoos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, this more for me, but here's what tattoos I picture the trio having.</p><p>(Reason this isn't part of my main fakes thing is because some are story specific)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Taliah</span>
</p><ul>
<li>Cow skull on left middle finger.</li>
<li>Dagger on right middle finger.</li>
<li>Purple heart behind right ear.</li>
<li>Black heart behind left ear.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ryan</span>
</p><ul>
<li>Red Rose on Right forearm</li>
<li>small Fakes logo on ankle. </li>
<li>Black heart behind left ear.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jeremy</span>
</p><ul>
<li>Purple heart on right wrist.</li>
<li>Small cross under his left ear.</li>
<li>Small Fakes logo between collarbones. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>